


Dinner Date

by ReneeRosenqueen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Romance, Demisexuality, F/M, Innuendo, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Pining, Romantic Comedy, Rumors, School Uniforms, Side Story, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeRosenqueen/pseuds/ReneeRosenqueen
Summary: Dimitri invites Byleth to dinner to thank her. Annette and Mercedes give her a makeover prior to the dinner. Dimitri is awestruck by her appearance. After their dinner date, they hide in the darkness from Sylvain who is in the middle of a lover's quarrel with a random student.---This can be a stand-alone fic, but a section of it is also referenced as one of the flashbacks in Chapter 1 of Late Bloomer. Same Universe as Late Bloomer.CW: This is Non-explicit but there are some innuendos thrown in for some laughs. Also High levels of stupidity. This more for a laugh than anything else.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Late Bloomer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464833) by [ReneeRosenqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeRosenqueen/pseuds/ReneeRosenqueen). 



> No beta readers here. We die like men, even if we aren't men. As such, please let me know if there are any grammar errors or awkward parts.

It is a day like any other day. Dimitri had invited Byleth to dinner as thanks for one thing or another. Byleth couldn’t really recall what his reasons were this time. Lately, it has become a more common occurrence. Dimitri was always treating her as thanks for reasons she doesn’t remember. A smile creeps over her face as she recalls all the times he has done this. For her, they are all fond memories of eating delicious food among good company. She is always up for eating meals with the students. Today is no different. A meal is a meal, after all.

With a slight skip in her step, Byleth goes through her daily routine. She does not want to admit it, but she is looking forward to dinner with Dimitri. She muses to herself, wondering if she hasn’t been eating enough. There has to be some reason to explain why she’s looking forward to dinner so much. Just as Byleth starts heading to her next errand, she is approached by Mercedes and Annette.

“Good afternoon Professor!” Annette calls out cheerfully, “Would you like to have dinner with us tonight?”

“Sorry, I already have plans with Dimitri,” Byleth replies with an immediate but polite refusal.

She wonders why she didn’t just ask them to join her and Dimitri.

“What?! With Dimitri? Is it a date?!” Annette giggles excitedly. 

A Date? 

As she thinks about the question, a warmth spreads over her face. 

Is it a date? 

she mulls over the question to herself. As quickly as the question came she brushes that idea aside. There is no way it is a date. It is merely a token of gratitude, after all. That is the thought Byleth reassures herself with. 

Byleth kindly explains the situation while dismissing the question, “No, It’s nothing like that. Dimitri just wanted to thank me for the help I had given him. It’s nothing like a date.” 

Mercedes giggles, “Oh, Professor, I think that might be my favorite part about you.” 

Puzzled, Byleth tilts her head in confusion. 

What part of her? The part that helps people? 

Byleth hasn’t a clue. However, she could tell there was something hidden behind those words. 

Before she could ask for clarification, Annette pipes in, “If it’s not a date, why don’t we make it one? There’s still plenty of time before Dinner. We could give you a makeover!” 

Mercedes's eyes light up as she responds, “Oh my, that sounds wonderful. What do you say, Professor?”

Byleth has two sets of piercing eyes on her making refusal impossible. Reluctantly she follows the two of them to Mercedes's room. They spend a good 50 minutes taming Byleth’s unruly hair and doing her makeup before spending another 30 coaxing her into an academy uniform by force. After all the finishing touches are done they show Byleth her final look by holding a mirror in front of her. 

“It’s kind of weird,” Byleth says bluntly while staring at herself. She gently touches her face. “Is this really what I look like with makeup? Weird... Well, the headband is kind of cute... Maybe... It's weird.” 

Byleth has always used a little lip color but never went to this extent. When she used it, it was more of a practical thing to protect her lips from becoming chapped. However, now Her lips were a natural but very striking reddish pink. She tilts her head to admire herself from different angles to see just how the makeup transforms her face. It was fascinating for her. Parts of her face glisten from the make up depending on how she moves her head. Her eyes especially stand out from the light shimmering highlight. It wasn't anything too drastic. In a way aside from her lips and the slight sheen on her eyelids, the change was hardly noticeable. None the less a sinking sensation fills her chest as doubt enters her mind. Worries that the transformation may be too extreme start to gnaw at her. 

“Geez Professor, you should at least say you look pretty!” Annette whines, disappointed at the lack of praise of her handy work.

Mercedes chuckles, “Oh, It’s alright Annie, I’m sure she’ll thank you tomorrow… And if not her, maybe someone else will, hehe...”

“I hope so… Either way, it’s almost time for your date Professor! Since we’re done you better hurry!” Annette starts pushing for Byleth to leave. “Good luck, Professor.”

Byleth frowns as they shove her away.

She mutters a rebuttal under her breath, “It’s not a date...”  
  
She was out of her comfort zone walking around with her new appearance. While in many ways she is more covered up in the uniform, something about the skirt makes her a bit uneasy. 

* * *

Dressed as she is now, there would be no point in her doing anymore errands. With that, she is left to find Dimitri. Byleth heads over to the meeting spot. Dimitri, ever punctual, is already there and waiting. Byleth tugs at her skirt. Without her stockings on she feels a bit naked, maybe even a bit defenseless. After straightening out her outfit she heads over to greet Dimitri. 

“Good evening, Dimitri,” Byleth says calmly. 

“Oh, Professor, GooOAH?! Professor?! Why are you dressed like that.” Startled, Dimitri speaks with his mouth gaping open.

“Annette and Mercedes decided to give me a makeover when I turned them down for dinner since I already had plans with you. It looks weird doesn’t it?” Byleth speaks bluntly, with a slight hint of awkwardness that she desperately tries to hide by tugging on her hair.

“That’s not true at all Professor. I-I was just caught off guard by the sudden change to your appearance. You look lovely as always!” Dimitri says reassuringly. 

Byleth responds swiftly as to not linger on the compliment, “Thank you… I didn’t really expect it either. I can’t help but think it’s kind of weird.”  
  
Contrary to her casual actions, Byleth’s cheeks tinge pink as she recalls that word, _lovely_. D imitri is a charmer as always. Byleth muses as she does, in fact, linger on his compliment to her.  
  
While her face blushes, her eyes reveal very little as she makes eye contact with Dimitri. Dimitri, on the other hand, strains to keep his gaze up to match hers. Byleth Notices the occasional glance darting all over. Occasionally, his eyes seem to linger especially long on her legs. Byleth shifts awkwardly tugging on the edge of her skirt as if to hide them.  
  
Ignoring any awkwardness they jovially head to the dining hall together. There they have a delicious meal together as well as chat throughout the evening. Students and faculty shuffle in and out, but their conversation did not end. Before they know it, the chatter of people is extinguished. There is barely anyone left in the dining hall. Despite the enjoyment they have from the conversation, once Dimitri picks up on the emptying dining hall he interrupts the conversation. 

“Oh no, Professor, it seems I’ve taken up far too much of your time. Perhaps I should invite you to dinner again to thank you for all the time,” Dimitri Laughs. 

Byleth, without thinking, replies, “Not at all, I don’t really want to go back yet anyway. I wouldn’t mind staying if you have more you want to talk about…” Byleth pauses for a moment. She has a startling realization as she quickly corrects herself, “Oh, sorry, were you trying to politely excuse yourself? I’m still not very familiar with how some of the polite talks work.” 

“It’s no such thing professor! I would love to continue… But, it is getting late. Perhaps it would be better for us to continue as I walk you back to your room?” 

“Sounds like a plan, and if you want to have dinner together again, just let me know,” Byleth says as she awkwardly stands up carefully. She isn’t used to wearing a skirt.

Dimitri and Byleth walk side by side as they head back to her room. While walking there are still a few students out and about. Everything is going normally until suddenly--

Thud!

Byleth feels her back pressing up against bricks. She has been roughly pushed up against the exterior wall. She feels Dimitri’s leg and armor brush up against her inner thigh. There is a slightly humid heat on her neck as she feels Dimitri’s breath. Before she can fully understand the situation she hears the slap and the shriek of a young woman. 

“YOU’RE THE WORST SYLVAIN!”

Dimitri whispers in her ear, “Professor… Shhhh…”

Byleth complies. Byleth lets out a sigh of exasperation of her own. She hasn’t seen whatever Dimitri had, but with what she did hear she knows Sylvain is getting into trouble again. Without questioning it, she assumes Dimitri and her are hiding in the shadows to avoid involving themselves in Sylvain’s love problems. 

“I’m telling you it’s not like that! She was just a friend! You’re different!” shouts Sylvain desperately.

The shouting between the two continues but Byleth soon tunes them out. The sound of Dimitri’s breath tickles her ears. She tries to shift a little to get away from his breath, but the situation quickly becomes far worse. With every movement away from his breath, the squirming made her realize just where exactly every part of her was in relation to him. Dimitri is leaning in towards her, one of his legs directly against her. With the academy uniform she is wearing, there is nothing between her legs and his. She feels a throbbing. Something inside of her feels tight. A sensation like a mix of anxiety and excitement. Just as she feels like something in her might burst, she is startled. Dimitri rests his head on her shoulder and takes a sigh of relief.

“That was a close one wasn’t it professor?” An exasperated Dimitri says. 

“Huh?” Byleth was so lost in thought of how close Dimitri is she had completely forgotten what had been going on. As if on auto-pilot she responds, “Oh, yes, Sylvain always gets in trouble doesn’t he?”

Dimitri is straightening up his appearance and starting to pull away when Byleth grabs him. She pulls him closer to her. 

“Don’t move!” Byleth shouts in an alarmed voice.

Startled by her actions, Dimitri asks, “What happened!?”. 

His face starts turning red at their unexpected closeness. Byleth has their bodies pressed right up against each other. She can feel the firmness of his form due to the close proximity.

Byleth pouts, “My skirt...”   
  
The hem of Byleth’s skirt has gotten caught on Dimitri’s leg armor. Byleth is tugging gently at the hem of her skirt, trying not to rip it. She worries about the damage as she didn’t want to return the uniform in poor condition.  
  
She looks up at Dimitri while frowning and speaks, “It’s stuck.”

Nervously, Dimitri replies, “Can you just pull it off...?”

Byleth shakes her head, “I borrowed it from Mercedes and Annette. I can’t afford to damage their academy uniform… Give me a second to get it unsnagged.”

Byleth wrestles with the skirt, however, she can’t get a good look at how it’s caught due to the darkness of the night and the distance from her eyes. She has an idea, but it’s a bit embarrassing. 

Byleth sighs, “I have an idea, but...” She hesitates before continuing, “Would you be able to use your cape to shield me?”

Dimitri questions her, “Shield you...? From what?”

Byleth sighs once again, “I’m not wearing shorts under my skirt.” Dimitri is startled by her statement but she continues ” I want to get a closer look… But if I kneel on the ground… You know… The skirt is caught on your knee. My skirt will be hiked up while I’m examining the snag.”

Dimitri gives a sigh of relief as he speaks, “So that’s what you… I mean, yes, that seems manageable. I can do that...” 

Byleth stares at Dimitri as he removes his cape. Curiosity grows within her. She wants to know what caused his sudden relief or rather, she wants to know why he was so startled to begin with. 

“What did you think I was going to ask?” Byleth questions him while looking inquisitively.

Dimitri yelps in surprise at the sudden interrogation, “Huh?! Oh… Uh… Nothing… I just had no idea what you were asking for until you got to the end of your explanation.”

“Hmm… Alright,” Byleth stares at him in a doubting manner, but brushes her suspicions aside to ask, “Can you hold your cape out from around your waist to the ground?”   
  
Dimitri nods and follows her directions to a T. He keeps his eyes directed up towards the sky. Something inside her starts to stir. While she trusts Dimitri implicitly, she feels something is off. She assumes it’s just the situation and her current state of dress.

She adds another command for Dimitri to follow, “And... No peeking… Not that I care, that just seems to be how people act while wearing a skirt.”

Even in the darkness, she could see the redness in his cheeks. His eyes were darting back and forth from the top left to the top right. He’s avoiding looking down as if his life depended on it.  
  
Dimitri stammers, “I wouldn’t even dare to think of it.”

She kneels down on the ground revealing her white underwear. The skirt gathers towards the point where it’s caught on his armor. The darkness makes it difficult to see, and the position of Dimitri’s cape just makes it worse due to the shadows. 

“Dimitri, can you lower your cape just a touch. It’s currently casting shadows on where I’m trying to look.” Byleth states casually while fixating on the snag.

“Yes, I can do-” Dimitri says, he looks down over to lower his cape when he realizes what he’s doing he yelps, “Ahh! That! Umm... Just tell me when to stop, so I don’t have to look...” 

“Okay,” Byleth replies, hardly paying attention to anything besides the snag.

Dimitri slowly lowers the cape. When it reaches the perfect spot Byleth says, “Right there, that's good, the moonlight is no longer blocked.” 

The cape rests just slightly below the top of her head. She wrestles with the skirt some more. She bobs her head up and down, then back and forth, while going around to try to figure out what the cause of the snag is.

It takes a few minutes but both due to getting a closer look and the lax gathering of the skirt she’s able to unhook it from his armor with minor damage. Some threads had snagged on a rough spot of his armor. 

“I’m free!” Byleth exclaims as she unhooks her skirt. 

Dimitri instinctively looks down before screeching, “Sorry! And that’s great! Just let me know when it’s safe to look.”

Byleth slowly stands up and straightens up her skirt. She brushes it off and smoothes it out.

“Okay I’m decent,” says Byleth.

Dimitri’s eyes take a quick glance before he sighs in relief. Byleth too was thankful that it was over, yet somehow that sigh of relief irritates her. 

“Hmm… Would it have been that unpleasant to sneak a peek at my underwear?” Byleth says nonchalantly.

“What?! Why are you asking that? I mean… I wouldn’t… It’s not… I’m just glad your skirt is okay???” Dimitri says as if he himself isn’t sure if that’s what he really thinks.

Byleth stares at him as he panics. Somehow that reaction satisfies her. 

She chuckles, “It was a joke, you don’t need to be so serious. Sylvain is gone, right? Let’s head back… What were we talking about before?”

“Huh… Uh… What were we talking about?” Dimitri repeats her question as he reattaches his cape. 

They head back to Byleth’s dorm room trying to figure out what they were talking about before everything had transpired. Once at her door, He says his goodnight and heads on his way. From the doorway Byleth watches him leave. Once he’s far enough way she shuts the door and heads in for the night. 

* * *

The next day, there was a noisy commotion at the training grounds. Curious as to what is happening, Byleth approaches. Sylvain is teasing Dimitri. 

While elbowing Dimitri, Sylvain gleefully snickers, “I thought you only had eyes for the professor, but after what I saw last night I guess that isn’t the case after all.”

Dimitri, whose face is a deep red, presumably from anger, pushes Sylvain away shouting, “That’s enough Sylvain, I don’t know what you think you saw, but you’re wrong.”

Sylvain laughs as he replies, “I know exactly what I saw! You were getting your dick sucked by a female student last night! In public no less. Shame, shame, just because it’s dark doesn’t mean people can’t see you.”

Dimitri angrily shoves Sylvain to the ground, shouting, “Your vulgar jokes aren’t funny, Sylvain! Cut it out!”

Byleth's face goes pale as she watches from a distance. She only caught the tail end of the fight but if it’s true… Byleth’s stomach sinks. Dimitri had always spent so much time with her. She had no idea he had a girlfriend, let alone one he was willing to go that far with. A grave expression covers her face as the bigger horror dawns on her. 

This all would have had to have happened after he had finished walking her back. 

Byleth is mortified by her obliviousness. Dimitri is a charmer after all. Her heart sinks as she realizes she was right about Dimitri trying to politely excuse himself from dinner last night. Byleth continues to eavesdrop on the conversation from the shadows. She tries to steady her emotions.

Sylvain picks himself up after being pushed to the ground. Felix sneers about the boar but ultimately agrees that Sylvain deserved it. Ashe tries to break up the fight, but Dedue just shakes his head and stops Ashe. 

“They need to take care of this themselves,” Dedue says calmly. 

Sylvain smirks with his sarcastic reply, “Don’t hate me for pointing out that you have no consideration for your partner. It was dark, so I couldn’t see who it was, but after a breeze, I momentarily saw that her skirt hiked up, and her head bobbing a bit. You really expect me to believe that was innocent? You were holding your cape up for cover! Just admit you were getting head!”

More students in the surroundings were starting to take notice and whisper. Some girls were fantasizing, wishing it were them that Sylvain had been talking about it. Whoever it was, most of the girls were jealous of them.

Byleth, on the other hand, felt a dull ache in her chest. She was hurt that he didn’t trust her enough to tell her the truth… Yes, that’s the only cause of her pain. What Dimitri did in his private life was no matter to her. The pain she felt now was the pain of learning that they weren’t as close of… Of what? Friends...? That didn’t feel quite right, but she was at a loss for words. Other students that she was far less close to had told her intimate details of their romantic life, so the idea of someone she considers a close friend didn’t even tell her of their partner… It stung. 

Byleth cooly walks into the center of the commotion and smacks Sylvain on the back of the head. Emotionlessly she looks at them all, “20 laps around the monastery, now!”

Sylvain whines, “Ow! what was that for, Prof?”

Byleth responds, “You were causing a disruption in the student’s learning environment… And you weren’t using the training grounds properly.” Byleth kicks Sylvain in the ass as sternly says “Now get going or it will be 50 laps!”

Sylvain shrieks, “Ow, Ow, Ow! Fine! I’m going, I’m going...”

Byleth looks over at all the onlookers and shouts, “Well? What are you waiting for, get going! Do you think you can get away as being a bystander in battle? Think again! That naive thinking will get you or someone else killed.”

Dedue nods, Ashe sighs and agrees, Felix grunts and starts running, and the rest of the other students start running with a sigh. 

Dimitri waits a moment for everyone to clear out. He then begins to speak with the professor alone, “Professor… I’m terribly sorry for my behavior, but… Umm… How much of that fight did you see?” 

Byleth coldly looks at him, “Oh, You’re still here? Did you want to get assigned 50 laps? Just hurry up and join the rest of them.” 

Byleth turns to walk away, but before she could, Dimitri grabs her arm. 

Dimitri frowning, pleads with the professor, “Please don’t go. I’ll run 50 laps. Hell, I’ll run 100 laps if you just answer my question!”

Byleth sulking responds bluntly, “I heard everything about you are your secret tryst with some girl.” Byleth says in a sad tone, “You know, you could have just told me you had a girlfriend, I’m sure she was probably annoyed by how long you spent at dinner with me last night.”

The color drains from Dimitri’s face as he frantically shouts, “You’re wrong!”

Byleth is taken aback by the change in Dimitri’s Demeanor. Puzzled, she replies, “How so?”

Dimitri fumbling on his words looking around, hesitating. 

Byleth getting impatient shouts, “Just spit it out already!”

Dimitri, with his head down in his hands, unable to look at Byleth, shouts, “That was you!”

Startled, Byleth blinks before immediately replying, “I didn’t suck your dick?”

Dimitri’s face turns red as a tomato. Byleth notices that even his ears are blushing. She wonders how many people have seen Dimitri like this before. 

Dimitri gathers all his courage and looks Byleth directly in her eyes and says, “When your skirt was caught on my armor… He was describing when your skirt was caught on my armor!”

Byleth stares at him blankly. A skirt that was hiked up… A cape that was covering them…Byleth nods as she realizes what Sylvain had described is unmistakably the situation that happened between them.

While remaining mostly emotionless, a small mischievous smile starts to form on her face as she replies, “I didn’t suck your dick when that happened.”

Dimitri Shrieks, “Please stop saying that Professor!”

Byleth laughs, “Sorry, it just seemed too perfect not to say... Ah, but that makes sense. You were holding your cape up to keep me covered while I kneeled down to unsnag the skirt.” 

Byleth felt a wave of relief on her. The pain and tightness in her chest evaporated. Her fears and doubts that Dimitri didn’t trust her slowly faded. 

Byleth's face turns to a scowl as she realizes what Sylvain has done, “Sylvain really is a pervert if he saw that scene and thought something like that… It was dark out. I will give him that. But was it really that dark out?” 

His embarrassment leaves him a deep shade of red. Dimitri covers his mouth as agrees with Byleth, “Yes, that’s Sylvain after all. He just sees what he wants to see… ” Dimitri awkwardly tries to refute Sylvain's reasoning, “I don’t know what he was thinking… Alone with you in the dark… As if… As if I would do something so vulgar in public.”

Dimitri shakes his head as if he’s trying to make the accusations go away. Byleth can sense something is off with Dimitri’s tone but brushes it off as his embarrassment over the whole situation.

Byleth brushes Dimitri’s hand off her arm. He apologizes for holding onto her so long. 

Byleth smacks his butt and tells him, “Well, get going on those laps.”

Relieved, Dimitri nods and runs off to catch up with the others.  
  


* * *

Later on in the day, while the group of students was running laps, the rumors Sylvain caused persist. Whispers from students are never-ending. Byleth, knowing the truth, pays no mind to them and walks up on Annette and Mercedes chatting. 

“Professor! Have you heard the shocking news!” A mortified Annette exclaims.

Puzzled, Byleth tilts her head and asks, “What is it this time?” 

Mercedes chastises Annie, “You really shouldn’t gossip about His Highness like that Annie.”

Annette whines, “But Mercie, this is just too much to just ignore!”

Byleth questions them, “Did something happen to Dimitri?”

Annette exclaims, “Yes! Sylvain said he witnessed His Highness and a girl… Well… doing something indecent!"

Byleth, upon realizing which rumor that is, responds bluntly, “Oh! That was me.”

Mercedes softly exclaims, “Oh, my! ”

Annette, in shock, screeches, “That was you?! You… Did… You did that … With His Highness?? ”

Byleth, unaware of her misleading phrases, responds, “Yeah, the uniform skirt got caught on Dimitri’s armor. I didn’t want to rip it so I got down on my knees to carefully unsnag it. Things just happened and that’s when Sylvain saw us I guess.”

Annette, frozen, responds, “So you just… Because you were down there unhooking your skirt? It just happened...?”

Byleth thought for a moment… There was something about what happened she wanted to keep between her and Dimitri.

Due to Not wanting to admit the situation that led up to her skirt getting snagged, she nonchalantly agrees, “Yeah, accidents happen, you know?” 

Annette stutters at her words “A-a-accidents happen? Can that even be considered an accident?”

Annette's face turns a bright red as she clings to Mercedes. Mercedes pats Annette on the back to comfort her. 

Mercedes gave Byleth a knowing looking before letting out a sigh, “My, my, Professor… I do believe I will have to explain things to Annette later.” 

Puzzled, Byleth replies, “You will? Was my explanation confusing?” 

Mercedes smiles, “No, no, Professor, I think Annette is just too excited. Let’s give her some time to cool down. Alright, Annie? Why don’t we go have some tea.”

Mercedes guides Annette to the exit. There is a frantic look on Annette's face. 

Panicking, Annette cries, “Mercedes what if I have an accident? Should I just never hang out with Felix or Ashe ever again? Is it really something that just… Happens???”

Mercedes chuckles, “Oh Annie, you’re so silly. Let’s go have some tea and relax. I’ll explain everything.” Mercedes then looks up at Byleth and says, “Professor, do hope you will consider what it sounds like when you reply ‘That was me’ to a rumor about something indecent with his highness.” 

Byleth tilts her head, “Alright...?”

Mercedes and Annette bid their farewell. Byleth thinks about what Mercedes said but isn’t sure what she meant. She wonders if Mercedes thought it would be better for her to not clear up the rumor at all. It was true that it was her, after all. It is just the situation was different from what Sylvain thought it was. Byleth muses that perhaps Mercedes was warning her not to get involved with rumors at all. 

* * *

At the end of the day, Byleth checks on the students who were running. Most of them have finished their laps, however, a few stragglers are still going at it. Byleth nods approvingly. She finds it quite admirable that the ones still running were being honest with their count instead of saying they were done at the same time as the others. 

As she watches the stragglers finish up, she notices Annette and Mercedes talking with Dimitri. The color drains from his face. He turns and approaches Byleth while wearing a frantic expression.

I wonder what’s wrong, Byleth ponders to herself as Dimitri approaches her...

**Author's Note:**

> This was just meant to be silly. Byleth not realizing how she feels gives her more freedom to be silly than in the main story. Less introspective more comedy. Just an excuse for Byleth to tease Dimitri.


End file.
